Homura's Diary
Contacts AKEMI GINA (SAKURA GINA) -The wife of the younger brother of Homura’s father. She lives in Kasamino with her husband. No relation to Pastor Sakura of Kasamino. AKEMI KENICHI -The younger brother of Homura’s father. He lives in Kasamino with his wife. AKEMI KENJI -Homura’s father. He is an expat in America. AKEMI MASUMI (MINAMI MASUMI) -Homura’s mother. She lives in America with her husband. MASUKO SACHI -(IDENTIFY PRACTICED) Masuko Sachi is a thirteen-year-old student at Shirome Middle School. She lives happily with her parents; her mother stays at home, while her father is an accountant in a local politician's office. She lives a sheltered life. She aspires to be an accountant like her father, reasoning that like him, she likes math and is not very creative. As a result, on the occasions where he brings work home, she stays up late to help him with his accounts. Her father's pet name for her is "little duckling". Apart from math, she also enjoys deep-fried food and small animals, and makes visits every week to one of several animal shelters to bring food for them. However, she does not like fish or fish-shaped food, as she has a recurring nightmare about falling into a pond and being swallowed up by a giant fish. She would like to have a pet, but her mother's allergies prevent her from getting anything but fish, which she hates. Contact information: Cell phone number 011-XX-XX-5678-4475. Address Hse No. 45, Daisy Street 3/43, Mitakihara MAYAMOTO YASUSHI -Mr. Mayamoto is the math teacher at Mitakihara Middle School. MIKI SAYAKA NISHIGAWA THREE KURAMOCHI NISHI -Has power over plants. Identified a STATIO (SPURGE). ??? ??? KAMIJOU KYOUSUKE KANAME MADOKA KIMURA AKIRA -(IDENTIFY PRACTICED) Kimura Akira is a twelve-year-old student at Mitakihara Primary School, and as such is in her final year of study there. She is the middle child of nine, raised by her single father after their mother died in her youth, during childbirth. Her father works two jobs - as a cook in the day and as a delivery man in the night - and so is only home to sleep and eat before going out again, apart from his off days when he can spend more time with his children. Their family is not well-off, and often eat simple foods. Akira has learned to escape the problems and limits of her life and her siblings by reading, and loves best to read thriller and detective novels. She is by now a familiar face at the Mitakihara Public Library and at many bookstores, where she hunts for cheap used books to buy and read, and is fast friends with many of the librarians and bookstore storekeepers. As a result, the books she reads are her most trusted teachers, and she believes everything she learns from them - including their moral judgments. She considers herself and her siblings to largely be self-raised. She’s a prefect at Mitakihara Primary School, and is the terror of many of the other students. Her teachers think she’s a little overzealous in her duties, but she definitely has improved discipline in school. She intends to apply to Mitakihara Middle School, but isn’t sure she’ll be able to get in. She has very few friends in school, which drives her even more into her prefect duties and her books. She is strong-willed and quick to judgment, and can be difficult to persuade to change her mind once a first impression has been made. She can also sometimes overstep the bounds of her authority or strength, which brings her into trouble - but, as she believes in breaking eggs to get omelettes, this has never stopped her from doing what she believes is necessary for the greater good. Contact information: Cell phone number 011-XX-74-3756-2533. Address Hse No. 58, Camellia Street, Mitakihara ??? KENJI Works at the bookshop. KYUBEY (L? ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼) NAKAZAWA ??? SAKURA KYOKO SAOTOME KAZUKO SHIZUKI HITOMI TOMOE MAMI -(IDENTIFY PRACTICED) Tomoe Mami is a fifteen-year-old third-year student in Mitakihara Middle School, and is one of the upperclassmen best known to the juniors. She is kind, gentle, polite, and studious, but can seem distant to people as she rarely is able to participate in extracurricular activities or accompany her friends to the mall. Even so, her good figure and personality have gained her many admirers, all of which she has had to reject. This unfortunately only increases the rumours around her, which she bears with a smile. She used to be much friendlier in primary school, often hosting tea parties for her friends. Her ability with tea and desserts is almost legendary, and even now she sometimes brings desserts that she's made herself to school to share. Despite her love of sweet foods, she remains healthy, and as such is the target of widespread (hidden) resentment amongst her fellow students. The change in her personality has been attributed to the tragic accident that killed her parents and injured her during the period between primary and middle school. She was the only survivor, and now lives alone in the apartment her parents left her. She is not known to have any other relatives in Japan. She has a strong sense of personal justice, as well, being extremely protective of those around her and willing to go to great personal risk for their sake. Contact information: Cell phone number 011-XX-X8-6663-6264. Address Unit 4--, Apartment Block ------3, Anemone Road, Mitakihara HP 3055 MP2 3115 WHITMAN HENRIETTA Ms. Whitman is the school nurse. She is rather Teutonic. Deaths Loop 1: Killed by ANNE the INSECT EXTERMINATOR WITCH Loop 2: Killed by AKEMI HOMURA Witches ANNE the Insect Exterminator Witch It trails poisonous gases, which explode if fired at. FRANKLIN It fires soft clay-like lumps, inflicting BLIND, DEAF, ENCUMBERED, MUTE, and SUFFOCATING statuses. Loop 1: Met at a traffic intersection on Mar 25 DEIRDRE the Inspecting Witch ??? Loop 2: Found an old man on Mar 18 at the sports supplies store who had been Kissed ROBERTA the Birdcage Witch L23 HP 1430/ 1430 The birdcage witch. Her nature is rage. She continuously stamps her feet inside her cage, directing her rage at those who do not respond to her. This witch is extremely fond of alcohol, and her minions are also easy to burn. STR 62 DEX 46 CON 143 INT 44 WIS 225 She has been seen to use shockwave and hallucination attacks. - ??? They fly. Loop 2: Found at a liquor store on Mar 22 IZABEL Loop 0: Met on the way home from school on Mar 25 WALPURGISNACHT Loop 0: Met on May 1 Miscellaneous Loop 2 Apr 16 2011 MP2 122/550 Nothing has happened. My plans for today: Go to Aunt Gina’s Get groceries Make some food Apr 18 2011 MP2 130/550 Apr 19 2011 MP2 131/550 Summoning costs: STACK OF MONEY (cost 4 MP1) SMARTPHONE OF TELEPATHY (cost 7 MP1) MONOMOLECULAR SWORD OF ACCURACY (cost 12 MP1) TRACKSUIT OF SOOTHING (cost 6 MP1) SHOES OF SOOTHING (cost 6 MP1) (POTIONS) GUIDEBOOK (cost 30 MP1) 10,000Y (cost 4 MP1) 10ZM (cost 4 MP1) Exercise: Comfortable running: ~4.5 minutes Skills Arts & Craft Skills (CALLIGRAPHY) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to succeed at calligraphy. (DANCE) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to succeed at dance. (IKEBANA) UNSKILLED -Passive: +5% to the value of ikebana created. -Passive: +1 to succeed at ikebana. (KARAOKE) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to succeed at karaoke. (ORIGAMI) UNSKILLED -Passive: +5% to the value of origami created. -Passive: +1 to succeed at origami. (PUPPETS) UNSKILLED -Passive: +5% to the value of puppets created. -Passive: +1 to succeed at puppetry. (SEWING) UNSKILLED -Passive: +5% to the value of sewing created. -Passive: +1 to succeed at sewing. (TAIKO) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to succeed at taiko. (VENTRILOQUISM) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to succeed at ventriloquism. (CHEMICALS) UNSKILLED (recipe slots: 3) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (CODING) UNSKILLED (recipe slots: 3) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (CONSTRUCTION) UNSKILLED (recipe slots: 3) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (COOKING) BASIC (recipe slots: 6) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (FURNITURE) UNSKILLED (recipe slots: 3) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. CRAFT (POTIONS) UNSKILLED] (recipe slots: 2) -Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. CRAFT (POTIONS) PRACTICED] (recipe slots: 2) -Passive: Items sell for 180% of components’ value. 9 MP reduces final DC by 1. +1 to final roll. Physical Skills UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to rolls made to perform acrobatic manoeuvres. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Passive: Increases the safe duration for exercise by 20%. UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to rolls made to climb. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to rolls made to jump. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Passive: Improve max. running speed by 20%. UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to evading notice. Costs 1 MP/ use. PROFICIENCY (UNARMED) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to hit with unarmed attacks. +20% damage from attacks made unarmed. +20% attack/ reload rate. PROFICIENCY (BOW) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to hit with bow attacks. +20% damage from attacks made with bows. +20% attack/ reload rate. PROFICIENCY (SWORD) UNSKILLED -Passive: +1 to hit with sword attacks. +20% damage from attacks made with swords. +20% attack/ reload rate. OUT UNSKILLED -Active: Confer OUT status for 20 minutes. Costs 1 MP. Social Skills UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to convince a single person. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to confuse a single person. Costs 1 MP/ use. BODY LANGUAGE UNSKILLED -Passive: May read and analyse body language. Mental Skills AID UNSKILLED -Toggle: +1 to identify and negate negative physical status effects. Costs 1 MP/ use. May require equipment. Does not work if source of status effect is active. UNSKILLED -Active: By studying something closely, you can gain additional knowledge about it. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Active: At the end of ten minutes of massage, have a chance of removing 1 negative status effect due to exercise. ANIMAL (BIRD) UNSKILLED -Active: Appear inviting to birds. Costs 1 MP/ minute. -Active: Able to understand birds. Costs 1 MP/ minute. -Passive: +1 relationship with birds. ANIMAL (DOG) UNSKILLED -Active: Appear inviting to dogs. Costs 1 MP/ minute. -Active: Able to understand dogs. Costs 1 MP/ minute. -Passive: +1 relationship with dogs. Magical Skills SAVE LMAX (Used 2 times) -Active: Return to the beginning! Costs 20 MP/ use. -Reallocate stats from levelling. -Each time you reload, you gain one additional skill slot to keep a skill in! You can only bring back skills of rank SKILLED or above. -Items in your inventory are brought back with you. -Automatically occurs if the Puella Magi is killed with enough MP available. TRANSFORMATION LMAX -Active: Transforms you into your Puella Magi uniform, allowing you to access your magical weapon and certain skills. Costs 2 MP/ use. UNSKILLED -Active: At the end of ten minutes of uninterrupted meditation, transfer 20 MP1 to MP2 or vice-versa. BASIC -Active: At the end of ten minutes of uninterrupted meditation, transfer up to 80 MP1 to MP2 or vice-versa. LMAX -Passive: Enables various options to be activated. Only accessible while in Puella Magi form, but the effects of the options linger. -DISPLAY: Controls display settings. -BRIGHTNESS: controls the brightness of your vision. -CONTRAST: controls the contrast of your vision. -HUE: controls the hue of your vision. -MINIMAP: creates a minimap showing your surroundings and highlighting important characters as -well as quest targets. -SUBTITLES: displays subtitles. -PARTY: Allows you to invite other people to form a group with you. --INSTANT MESSAGE: Any member of the group may instantly speak to another member, privately or publicly. --INVITE: Invites the person to the party. --KICK: Removes people from the party. --PING: Broadcasts to the other members the location of yourself or an item of interest. --SHARE EXPERIENCE (ON/ OFF): Allows experience gained to be shared out between everybody in the party. Experience is distributed proportionally to level and contribution. --SHARE DISPLAY SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the vision of everybody in the party. --SHARE SOUND SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the hearing of everybody in the party. -SOUND: Controls sound settings. -VOLUME: controls the volume of your hearing. -MUTE: shuts down all noise from your hearing. (PURIFICATION) UNSKILLED -Requires: 1x OF WHITE STREAMERS WATER SALT STICK -Active: By sprinkling the water and salt on the afflicted person and walking around them while waving the wand and holding the burning incense sticks, the person may be cured of supernatural afflictions after 30 minutes. MP cost variable. (PROTECTION) UNSKILLED -Requires: SAKE 2x RING 1x BRANCH 1x RIBBONS STICK -Active: By tying the rings to the branch using the ribbons, and then drinking the sake while burning the branch with the ribbons, a person may gain some protection against a form of damage for a time. MP cost variable. (SUMMONING) UNSKILLED -Requires: FOOD POTION STICK -Active: By placing the food items and potions in the centre of a circle and burning the incense, summon a helper. The ability of the helper varies according to the offerings and time. MP cost variable. LMAX -Active: You can communicate with the minds of other Puella Magi, Kyubey, and girls that Kyubey has chosen! Free skill. Status Skills OUT: +1 to prevent negative status conditions from exercise. +20% to safe exercise duration. Patch Notes Weapon Damage patch notes -Revised weapon damage to fit newly-gained knowledge. Witch/ Familiar stat patch notes -Witch/ Familiar HP and attack damage now tied to relevant stats rather than level. -Implemented stats system for Witches and Familiars. Item Summoning Cost patch notes -Item summoning mana cost now based on item effect: -Very light (e.g. sticky notes, paper, bottles of water - simple things): 1MP -Light (e.g. scissors, knives, basic health potion, most foods, simple mechanical things): 2MP -Medium (e.g. monomolecular knife, musket, electronic calculators, dumb phones, raw materials): 4MP -Heavy (e.g. machine gun, grenade launcher, human corpses, smartphones, laptops): 6MP -Very heavy (e.g. ???): min. 10MP (upper limit scales with effect level) -In cases where item summoning will cost 30MP and/or require use of MP2, there will be an additional confirmation step. Note that confirming the summoning will require a button press. Recipes patch notes -Recipes now must be learned from relevant recipe books or discovered through trial and error. -Recipes and recipe books can no longer be written into existence. -Each new level in the relevant CRAFTING skill now opens three new recipe slots. Placing an unknown item in this slot will unlock its recipe. Miscellaneous Patch Notes Gun damage per bullet updated as following: (SHOT): 2d10+2 PISTOL and GUN: 4d10 RIFLE and (SLUG): 8d10 RIFLE, MACHINE GUN, and SNIPER RIFLE: 12d10 SNIPER RIFLE: 20d10 MACHINE GUN: 22d10 GUNFIGHTING removed and folded into relevant weapon proficiencies (higher ranks grant faster reloading). PROFICIENCY (FIREARMS) separated according to weapon size as follows: PROFICIENCY (ARTILLERY - CANNON): traditional artillery and mortars. PROFICIENCY (ARTILLERY - GUIDED MISSILE): cruise missiles and the like. PROFICIENCY (GUNNER - CANNON): a tank's main gun. PROFICIENCY (GUNNER - MACHINE GUN): a mounted machine gun. PROFICIENCY (GUNNER - ROCKET): a mounted unguided missile. PROFICIENCY (LIGHT ANTI-ARMOUR GUN): a bazooka, MANPAD, or other shoulder-fired rocket launchers. PROFICIENCY (LONGARMS): any small-arm you fire with the stock resting against your shoulder. PROFICIENCY (PISTOL): any small-arm you fire without a stock resting against your shoulder. Costs of ammo and AMMO slightly reworked: AMMO will cost 1 MP per 8d10 damage dealt on a full clip/ load. Summoned ammo will cost 1 MP per 12d10 damage dealt on a full clip/ load. E.g: A PISTOL costs 4 MP to summon, dealing 4d10 damage per bullet with 6 bullets for a total of 24d10 damage. A OF INFINITE AMMO costs 6 MP to summon, and will cost an additional 3 MP for each fresh clip of 6 bullets, while summoning the bullets and loading them in the regular fashion will only cost 2 MP for each clip. I hope this works out well! MP EFFICIENCY Patch Notes EFFICIENCY now reduces the MP cost of skills by 0.5 MP per stack, stacking to a maximum of 5 MP and always with a remaining MP cost of the skill of at least 1 MP. EFFICIENCY does not affect item activation costs, item summoning costs, or the costs of skills costing 1 MP. Patch Notes for Action Time Actions in combat: * Do nothing (1 second). * Move (1 second): The distance covered is based on your DEX modifier. Includes actions such as JUMP, ACROBATICS, etc. * Change posture (1 second): The usual postures are: standing, sitting, kneeling, crawling, lying prone, and lying face-up; if lying down, you need to sit, kneel, or crawl before standing. * Aim (1 second): Improves to-hit of a ranged attack (must attack in the next round). * Attack (1 second): ** Regular: One melee attack, or one round of fire from a firearm. Allows you to dodge, parry, or block incoming attacks. ** All-out: No dodging, parrying, or blocking. *** Double melee: Two melee attacks. *** Suppressing: Cover an area with automatic fire. * Move and attack (1 second): The distance covered is based on your DEX modifier. -8 to hit. * Defend (1 second): +4 to dodge, parry, or block. * Ready (var.): A physical action. ** Write (~1 second per word) ** Equip/ Unequip… *** Head/ Body/ Feet (3 - 5 seconds, require empty hands) *** Ring (1 second) ** Search INVENTORY (2 - 5 seconds) *** Move things in/ out of INVENTORY (1 - 3 seconds) * Concentrate (var.): A mental action. ** Activate or toggle on/off active skill/ item (1 second): Things like IDENTIFY or summoning items (or interacting with menus and pop-ups) go here. ** Think/ analyse (var.) ** Talk (var.) * Free (var.): Cost effectively no time. ** Drop item ** Crouch The actual time covered by the post will be the sum of all planned actions, and NPCs will also act according to that time. Be cautious of planning too far ahead in combat. Patch Note for Summoning Items For all summons, there will be a confirmation screen for the MP expenditure that must be accepted to complete the summon. Patch Note for Skills Skills that involve skill checks (e.g. CRAFT, JUMP, STEALTH, etc.) give the following benefits upon reaching Grand Master I: > Automatically pass all checks of DC 20 and below. (Improves by 3 per level of Grand Master achieved, to a maximum of DC 50.) > The option to spend 5 MP, or put in twice the time needed, to turn a regular success into a critical success. > On a critical failure (natural 1), re-roll and take the higher of the two rolls. (On a 20, it is treated as having rolled a critical success.) > Critical success on rolls of natural 19 and natural 20 instead of only natural 20. The output of LMAX has been standardised to display the following, as appropriate to the target: {NAME} {LEVEL and CLASS} {HP} {MP/ Corruption} {Current action} {Status condition/s} {Description} {STR/ DEX/ CON/ INT/ WIS} {ATTACKS/ SKILLS/ SPECIAL} {HISTORY} {RELATIONSHIPS} The extent of the history listed is a function of WIS. All skill descriptions will indicate the stat/s that modify their rolls, if any. In the cases of skills that depend on multiple stats, the lower of the two is taken. Patch Note for Combat Introducing: Damage reduction, a property of clothing or armour that reduces effective damage taken by a set amount. This reduction is applied after resistances (i.e. if an attack does 100 damage normally but you have a 30% resistance and DR 7 against it, the attack will do 63 damage against you). Clarifying defense manoeuvres in combat: Dodging is DEX-based. Parrying is a to-hit roll at a penalty equal to the difference in DEX between you and the opponent (it’s a lot harder to hit somebody else’s weapon-in-motion than to just hit them). Certain attacks cannot be parried except by using certain skills. Blocking is STR-based. All of the above rolls are measured against the opponent’s to-hit roll. Adding size penalties/ bonuses to combat defense (taking an adult human as the baseline): Tiny (1/4 adult human size, or less): 4x defense roll. Small (3/4 to 1/4 adult human size): 2x defense roll. Human size: N/A Big (4/3 to 4x adult human size): 1/2x defense roll. Huge (4x adult human size, or more): 1/4x defense roll. Critical successes/ failures on to-hit rolls have been modified as below: On a natural 1, the attack always misses. A d20 will be rolled to determine effect. 1: Awful failure. The weapon is lost or destroyed, and the attacker is injured for full damage. 2 - 5: Friendly fire. 6 - 7: The weapon jams, turns, or is otherwise unusable for 3 rounds (can spend a turn readying weapon to use it earlier). 8 - 9: The weapon is damaged, doing half damage thereafter until repaired. 10 - 12: Strained arms or legs. -2 penalty to all rolls involving the arms or legs. 13 - 16: Lose balance and fall prone. 17 - 19: Off-balance. -5 penalty to to-hit and defense rolls for 2 rounds. 20: Roll twice. On a natural 20, the attack always lands. A d20 will be rolled to determine effect. 1: Do maximum normal attack. 2 - 5: Double damage. 6 - 7: Crippling: target suffers penalty of -2 to further use of targeted limb. 8: Target drops weapons. 9: Target’s weapon is damaged. 10 - 12: The attack slips through armour or equivalent. Target DR is halved for this attack. 13 - 16: Enemy knocked prone or knocked back. 17 - 19: 3d2x damage. 20: Roll twice. In all cases, if the result is not applicable, it will be re-rolled. The STR modifier now applies to damage from unarmed attacks or attacks made by throwing/swinging/ stabbing weapons. MONOMOLECULAR Patch Notes The MONOLECULAR enchantment no longer increases damage dealt. Rather, it now enables the weapon to ignore DR. It still removes a limb (or large chunk of flesh) on a critical hit. Relationships Patch Notes Introducing relationship meters! These measure how well Homura thinks of other people. They are represented as thus: Relationships Mami (20) (Respected Teacher) Madoka (100) (Reason for Living) The number is measured against a scale of -100 to 100; you have a relationship of ~0 to the average stranger on the street. The closer Homura is (and the more time Homura invests into the relationship with) the other person, the higher it rises. Similarly for other people; the better their relationship with Homura is, the more likely they are to help her, or at least to avoid harming her! You can find out other people’s strongest relationships by using IDENTIFY, which shows their three strongest relationships. Distilling Patch Notes The DISTILLING item ability has been updated with a maximum stack of five. Items created through distilling cost 1 MP to be further distilled each. E.G.: You can distill 5x OF CAFFEINE into one OF CAFFEINE CUSTOM MIX 1 at no MP cost. To distill 5x OF CAFFEINE CUSTOM MIX 1 into one OF CAFFEINE CUSTOM MIX 2 would cost 5 MP. To distill 5x OF CAFFEINE CUSTOM MIX 2 into one OF CAFFEINE CUSTOM MIX 3 would cost 5 MP. And so on.